


What If? House of X

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: What if? [3]
Category: Avengers, House of X - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Powers of X - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: author doesn’t want to write the all!, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: Basically what I want to happen in this story.
Series: What if? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	What If? House of X

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to read Empyre because Marvel Unlimited does not have it yet. So sorry if any of this is false. I have however read the House/Powers/Dawn of X stories, along with the other connected stories.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> REWRITE: I have decided to rewrite this story - the rewrite will most likely come out in a couple of months after I have written all the other What If ideas I have. Thanks for understanding!

The Maximoff Family, a very messed up family, was trying to have a normal day at the park. Walking across the park, admiring the beauty. They were trying so hard to forget about their messed up lives.   
  


It didn’t take long for them to come across a Krakoa gateway. Their friends and teammates stood there almost like they were waiting to attack any mutant that came out of it.   
  


“There you guys are,” the one and only Tony Stark called out upon seeing the family.

”What do you want Stark,” Pietro asked, so done with him,

”Didn’t you see my message?” He asked them. “All heroes need to be on duty, we need to be ready to attack anyone who comes out of that gateway.”

“Why?” Luna asked.

”Because...” Tony starts. “Oh never mind, I‘ll explain later!”

”We’re already on the mutants bad side, so we’re good,” Wanda tells them.

* * *

Krakoa.

An island for mutants to live in peace, away from any humans who would dare hurt them.

Charles Xavier stood waiting for Magneto to arrive.  
  


”What is so important that you need to call us here?” Magneto asked upon walking in, his daughter following closely behind.

Charles turned to look at a screen which showed the Avengers and the Fantastic Four tanning close to a Krakoa gate. Waiting for someone to come from it. “This,” Charles told them, his eyes focused on the Maximoff clan. “They’re waiting for us.”

”So why did you call me, any X-Men can take care of that,” Magneto asked.

”Because of this,” Charles replied, grabbing a near by file. “Cypher ran a test to see how many mutants still hadn’t made it to Krakoa.” He handed the file over to Magneto, watching as the father and daughter read it over. “The Twins haven’t made it home.” Lorna slowly looked up, her face full of disbelief. “Seems like somebody messed with that blood spell and messed with her brain.”

* * *

The first thing the trio of mutants heard was fighting. Not fist fighting like they were used to but verbal.   
  


“You know that you standing around here would cause us to come, right?” Charles asked the group of angry heroes, who quickly turned around ready to fight them.   
  


“Give me back my son!” Susan yelled as she tried to through a powerful force field their way, only to be blasted by a hex bolt from Scarlet Witch.

Wanda stood strong, not at all afraid of the intense glare Susan was sending her. “It’s not worth starting World War Three is it? Also from my understanding, Franklin wanted to go to Krakoa but your husband made something to make his mutant gene invisible to the gates. If anything, they are the ones who should be mad.” She turned to look at the three mutants, her eyes slowly becoming glassy. “I know I can’t make up from my mistakes, and I’ve tried. I hope one day you can forgive me, and I really hope I can forgive myself. In hindsight I probably should have seen a doctor.”

”We are the ones who should be apologizing, we failed to see your mental heath problems,” Charles calmly told her, surprising everyone there. He addressed the whole family. “We failed in so many ways, that’s why we made Krakoa. Humans and Mutants are doomed to start a war, but we need a home. Are you finally ready to come home?”  
  


Luna dropped her ice cream in shock, her mind trying to process what she just heard. Her powers detected that he wasn’t lying and that her father really was a mutant.

”What?!?” A very surprised Pietro yelled out at the same time Billy and Tommy yelled out something that shouldn’t be said here.

Charles smirked. “Seems like something or someone messed up that blood spell Wanda.”

* * *

Stepping through the gates, Wanda felt at home. “This is home,” she mumbled looking around. Tears stained her cheeks as Jean Grey pulled her into a hug and though there was some tension the mutants seemed to be glad they were here and that was enough for her to feel like it was no longer her fault.


End file.
